Adopted!
by The Young Authoress
Summary: When a new vampire shows up at the Cullen's door, with a strange past and special talent. It couldn't help but remind them of Alice. But when this strange new sibling's past shows up unexpectily. The future seems unsure for all the Cullens.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Alice

Ilooked across the lawn and at the big white house in the clearing. It was just how I saw it would be: open, friendly, and inviting. They were supposed to live here, the Cullens. Peter and Charlotte had told me about them. There were seven all together: Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice. I had seen them all. They were a nice set of people, and even knowing they would accept me, I was still nervous. How could I not be? I was about to barrage into a house full of people and tell them my story.

I knew all about them, or what Peter and Charlotte had told me about them. They were like me, not partaking in human blood. They were a family. Carlisle had created Esme, Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie. While Jasper, Peter's friend, and his mate, Alice had joined the family later. Family, not clan. They were a family, and a talented one. Charlotte had warned her of those, so I would not be caught off guard. Edward read minds, Jasper controlled emotions, and Alice held a talent much like her own, the ability to see the future.

I could sense my rose-like scent spreading through the clearing. They would notice me soon, if Alice hadn't already seen me coming and told the other already. I twisted Anne's ring, the white gold B encrusted with diamonds that always sat on my finger as a tribute to my friend.

My long blond hair was pulled up into an elegant French twist that nicely went with my unique outfit. My peasant shirt was make of a white delicate almost see through material. Over it was an icy blue corset-like vest made of velvet. The gold eyelets were laced up with a white cord. My shirt was tucked into my faded perfect fitting blue jeans, and the corset met the jeans exactly perfect, the two did not overlap, nor was there a gap between them. My feet were adorned with an icy blue velvet pair of Mary Jane's. They had no heel, and my small height of 4ft 10" was clearly noticeable. My neck held a small silver chain that contained my locket, given to me by my parents, engraved with the family seal.

The look worked for me. It was my own. It emphasized my small child-like features, and set of my pale skin and golden hair. It remained me of my past and showed that to anyone who knew where I came from. I knew I couldn't postpone this any longer. I wouldn't be a chicken. Ella knew how this meeting would go, no reason to be afraid. This was my future, I was here, now. I had come to far, to bale out at the last moment.

Slowly, in vampire terms, I made my way toward the door. When I reached it I took a deep, but unessicary breath before knocking lightly on the door. My fingernails skittered against the door making a slight tapping sound. She hoped they liked her. They had too, it was their future and her's too. The two were entwined now. there were two others there, others she did not know. The door flew open and Alice peered out at me. Her face was aglow with excitement, she about squeled when she saw me.

"Hello," I chirped out a high voice. The sound was like a bell or a birdsong, but had all the smoothness of velvet and the texture of honey. I could tell my song-like voice held a slight hint of nervousness, "I know you don't know me, but I know you. Peter and Charlotte told me about you." My light butterscoth eyes looked up at Alice telling her what I clearly was.

"I know, I know." Alice squeled as she pulled me into the house. "I saw that you would be coming. I couldn't wait for you to get here. You are going to be my new best friend. We are so similiar. I have already planned for you to go on a shoping trip with me. You are going to love what we are going to get."

The image filled my head. The gown was beautiful. "Oh, Alice, I love it."

She just gave me a small smile. "I knew you would. The rest of them are out hunting, but I stayed here. I knew you were coming. I can't wait to see their faces when they get back and see you here. I have a great idea, let's go put all of Edward's things in the garage. You can move into his room. I am sure you can get away with it. I can see he will love you as much as he loves me." Alice's face was filled with excitment, I was sure she hadn't met a vampire with a talent so similiar to her own.

"I can stay?" I knew the answer, but I had to ask. I had to be sure.

Alice looked at me. The look on her face told me that this was a stupid question. "Of course you can stay. They will love you. You were created for us." She gave me a hug, "Don't worry, Ella. Everything will be fine."

She could say that. She didn't know of my past, she didn't know who was still after me. "I hope so."

"Oh it will be." She twisted her fingers through a few loose strands of my hair. I could hear them approching. Six sets of foot steps. Here they were. Here was my new family. Time to meet them.

---------------------------------

Hey Just wanted to say hi. Yea I know it's a little short, but for having no plot line as of now. I think I did okay. I am in a major writers block stage. I so need to fix that. I have things in mind for the story. I would love it if you would review. I love hearing from fans. And one more thing. Next time we will have a naming contest for Elizella's mate. Don't let moi forget

-The Young Authoress-


	2. Chapter 2: The Cullens Arrive

**From Last Time**

_"I can stay?" I knew the answer, but I had to ask. I had to be sure._

_Alice looked at me. The look on her face told me that this was a stupid question. "Of course you can stay. They will love you. You were created for us." She gave me a hug, "Don't worry, Ella. Everything will be fine."_

_She could say that. She didn't know of my past, she didn't know who was still after me. "I hope so."_

_"Oh it will be." She twisted her fingers through a few loose strands of my hair. I could hear them approching. Six sets of foot steps. Here they were. Here was my new family. Time to meet them._

**Chapter 2**

Jasper burst through the door first, his face twisted with worry for Alice. Alice looked up and smiled at him as Emmett and Edward forced their way into the room. They kept Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle safely behind them, "Alice, please get behind me." Jasper whispered. The scars that covered him were intimidating. His past was flooding my mind. Snatches of his time with Maria, how he had gotten each and every one of thoose scars, he story was intreging. I was there in the battle, fighting for my life.

My eyes must have gone off, staring into nowhere because all of a sudden I heard Alice's chiper voice ring out, "Oh, Jazz, Ella is fine. She won't hurt us. She's like us silly see her eyes."

Jazz looked into my eyes. They were butterstoch like his. Edward was staring at me intently, reading my mind I presumed. "Yes, you are right." I heard him say. I just smiled, "How did you know about that?" he continued.

"I met up with Peter and Charlotte on a hunting trip..." That was as far as I got into my explination because Jasper intreupted me.

"How are they?" He asked his eyes lit up at the promise of information about his old friends.

I looked up at him happily, I knew this was coming, "They send their love, well Charlotte does. Peter just says hi, and that they will be visiting shortly." That made Jasper happy. I turned back to Edward. "When they saw my eyes they told me about you all. Charlotte thought to warn me about your talents."

Edward nodded, but his eyes still held questions, "What were you seeing in your head just now?" He knew what I saw, I knew he did.

"You mean, what is my talent?" I rephrased the question. He was searching for more than an explination to a thought of mine, that was evedent. He wanted to know if my talent was going to make me a threat to his family. Edward nodded, "It is much like Alice's." I explained quietly. "I see the past more than the future. Jasper's is what just flooded my head, and I must say it was very intresting. I can look for a past. I could bring yours up right now, but sometimes they just come to me. I can also see the future, but that is harder for me to do. After years and years of practice I can do that with as much ease as I can see the past. But it is subjective, like Alice. If a person makes a desicion everything changes. I also have to know the person to be able to see them. My strongest people are the people I am closest too. And so far I haven't had problems with things like werewovles and humans. They are pretty much the same as everyone else."

Carlisle finally came forward. "You are very talented. I am surprised Aro hasn't found you yet." My body stiffened as his name. Aro. I hated him, I hated him more than anything right now.

"Yes I am very lucky." Edward looked up at me confused. I knew he knew I was lying. _'Please leave it_' I thought. Out of the cornor of my eye I saw him give a slight nod. _'Thank You.'_

Esme came toward me, a smile plastered across her face. "Are you going to be my new daughter? I really want you to stay."

I opened my mouth to answer, but Alice started talking before the thoughts left my head. "Of course she is going to stay Esme. She wants to be with us and have a place to fit in."

I nodded in confirment. "I have been looking forward to having a mother again." I turned to Carlisle, "And a father. It has been such a long time."

Esme seemed truely happy, but just then a frown crossed Edward's face. "What do you mean, Alice she gets my room?"

I looked up, "Oh Alice let Edward have his room. I want the attic anyway."

Her eyebrow raised, "Why would you want up there?" Her question was simple, but she was really confused. I heard Edward snicker as he heard teh answer in my head.

"I have seen you and Esme love to decorate, so I thought..." I let my voice fade off. Alice squeled and hugged me, and Esme was glowing happily.

Emmett looked over at me, his arm around Rose, "So, new sister. Do we get to know your name?"

------------------------------

Thanks for my one review, and to answer your question. Edward has met Bella. They are dating. IT is the summer between Twilight and New Moon. As for the naming contest I am looking for a strange name for Elizella's mate. Something unique, but needs to have some meaning. Winner gets name mentioned in my little chat time and name used in the story. Oh and virtual cookies. Yummy. I would love it if you would review. I love hearing your praises and critiques. I won't say I won't respond until I get so many cause I will. I am having fun with this. But it makes me feel like you are reading. Hey through in a review with your name suggestions. Anyways Love and goodnight.

-The Young Authoress-


	3. Chapter 3: Part of the Family

**From Last Time**

Esme seemed truely happy, but just then a frown crossed Edward's face. "What do you mean, Alice she gets my room?"

I looked up, "Oh Alice let Edward have his room. I want the attic anyway."

Her eyebrow raised, "Why would you want up there?" Her question was simple, but she was really confused. I heard Edward snicker as he heard teh answer in my head.

"I have seen you and Esme love to decorate, so I thought..." I let my voice fade off. Alice squeled and hugged me, and Esme was glowing happily.

Emmett looked over at me, his arm around Rose, "So, new sister. Do we get to know your name?"

**Chapter 3**

I looked over at Emmett, sweet lovable Emmett. Edward rolled his eyes. 'Think what you like.' I thought, 'I will like Emmett.' I turned to my new brother. "My name is Elizella (pronoused E-Liz-Ella) Anne Howard. But you can call me Ella, most people do."

Carlisle looked at me, "If you are going to be a Cullen we will have to work on a story for you."

Alice smiled, "It is already done. Ella is my twin sister. Our Aunt who she was staying with died, and you adopted her so we could be together." We did look similar, being of the same height and smallish features.

"Ella Cullen." I said happily, "I like it." They all laughed. "No I do." Alice reached into her pocket. What was she doing? I hadn't seen anything coming.

"Ella, I knew you were going to join our family, so..." She pulled out a small silver locket from her pocket, on the outside was the Cullen Crest. "Welcome to the family."

I was overjoyed, I couldn't speak. "Thank you." I squeaked out. Alice laughed. She would. Loves the fact she surprised me. Edward nodded. I was going to like him.

Edward laughed, "I supose you will." he replied, "I do think I will like you too."

Rosalie had been quiet. She didn't want me here, I could tell. A small hiss escaped Edward's lips. Rose stiffened, "Why is she joining our family?" Rosalie asked, "She wasn't invited."

Alice rolled her eyes, "Neither was Jasper or I, do you want us to leave. Ella was sent to us for a very important reason. We need her and she needs us, you need to learn to like with that, Rosalie. She is one of us now."

Rose was quiet, "Please, Rosalie." I said quietly, "We will be great friends. After all someone has to be my partner in crime." Rose smiled, she caught my drift.

"Well," Rose was pretending to consider it, "Okay, I guess you can stay."

"Thank you, Rosie." I said happily. It made me feel so much better to know that I had her seal of approval. They all accepted me here. Jasper was looking at me curiously, "Yes?"

"About my past, what did you see?" Jasper was worried.

"Never fear, Jazzy." I replied. "I never share what I see. People do not mean for me too. It is not my right to tell them what I see. This is a private thing between the two of us."

"You didn't answer my question, Ella." I smiled, so observent. How would I get away with anything here.

"Everything." I said quietly. "I saw about Maria, mostly. Then Alice, and so on."

Jasper nodded. "I see." was all he said.

"She wouldn't tell Jazz, not even me. I can see it." Alice replied putting her hand on his shoulder.

Edward nodded, "She won't Jazz, she protects your memories."

"What about your past?" Carlisle asked, "How old are you?"

That is a question I wished he wouldn't have asked. Edward raised his eyebrow, "Older than you are. I was born in 1520, I guess that makes me 478 years old. Anne Boleyn was my best friend. It was her death that made it so I could not partake in human blood. Well I was not a vampire at the time, but still..." I trailed off. Please don't ask anymore, I don't want to take about it. I can't talk about it. The pain started to tear me apart. No I must stay in control of this.

"How did you..." Emmett started to ask, but a sharp glare from Edward cut him off. 'Thank you' I thought. Edward nodded.

"So about you bedroom, we better get to work soon. We will need to move stuff out of the attack into the attic of the barn. Then we need to insulate it and sheetrock it. Boys we have lots of work to do." Esme said happily. She was planning my room already. Oh good, I wanted to make her happy. I am sure this will work. Alice was sure to be planning my wardrobe. She can try, but I will ware what I want to. She can help, but she won't control that.

Edward nodded to Esme. "We will get right on that. If we all get to work on it we can have the sheetrock in before the storm tonight and still get in a game of baseball." I smirked at that. I did love baseball.

Emmett laughed. "I call dibs on the big stuff." He said running up the stairs. Flaunting his strenght, so Emmett. Just then the door bell rang. A new sweet sent filled my nose. It was Edward's human.

------------------------------

I am a tad hurt. I really wanted some reviews. I don't feel like anyone reads this without them, and wonder if it is worth continuing. I hate to do this, but I will not review untill I recieve 5 to 10 reviews. I am also still looking for a name for Ella's mate. If some people will be so nice as to make some suggestions it would be much appresiated. Remenber, something that combines two names with a meaning. Winner gets virtual cookies their name used in story. Please, please review. Love you all.

-The Young Authoress-


	4. Chapter 4: Bella and the Attic

**From Last Time**

_"What about your past?" Carlisle asked, "How old are you?"_

_That is a question I wished he wouldn't have asked. Edward raised his eyebrow, "Older than you are. I was born in 1520, I guess that makes me 478 years old. Anne Boleyn was my best friend. It was her death that made it so I could not partake in human blood. Well I was not a vampire at the time, but still..." I trailed off. Please don't ask anymore, I don't want to take about it. I can't talk about it. The pain started to tear me apart. No I must stay in control of this._

_"How did you..." Emmett started to ask, but a sharp glare from Edward cut him off. 'Thank you' I thought. Edward nodded._

_"So about you bedroom, we better get to work soon. We will need to move stuff out of the attack into the attic of the barn. Then we need to insulate it and sheetrock it. Boys we have lots of work to do." Esme said happily. She was planning my room already. Oh good, I wanted to make her happy. I am sure this will work. Alice was sure to be planning my wardrobe. She can try, but I will ware what I want to. She can help, but she won't control that._

_Edward nodded to Esme. "We will get right on that. If we all get to work on it we can have the sheetrock in before the storm tonight and still get in a game of baseball." I smirked at that. I did love baseball._

_Emmett laughed. "I call dibs on the big stuff." He said running up the stairs. Flaunting his strenght, so Emmett. Just then the door bell rang. A new sweet sent filled my nose. It was Edward's human._

**Chapter 4**

Isabella Swan, wham. Memories hit me harder than anything I have ever felt before, in that scent. That wonderful scent of human blood her memories came pooring into my mind. Don't get me wrong, her blood wasn't tempting. It was revolting when I thought of it that way, but the past it unlocked was facinating. I saw Edward stiffen as he headed toward the door. Some of this was all to new to him. I can't imange that Bella had told him everything in the few months they had been together.

The door creeked open, "Hey, Edward." I heard Bella say. I could not see her yet though, but her voice was enough. She was happy, something I hadn't been in a very very long time.

"Hello, Bella." he said in his wonderful velvet voice. It held the cadience of the early 1900's, something I had never been able to completely capture, even in the time I lived in it. My own voice was filled with the cadience of England. Though the English accent had worn down, it was still there marking me as something strange at every moment.

Edward ushered Bella into the room, but she looked a little shocked to see me standing here. I watched as her eyes quickly scanned me. Taking in first my pale pale skin, thin my beauty, the bags under my eyes, and then finalliy stopping at my eyes as they examined the butterscoth yellow color. "Who are you?" she asked, and then blushed. Poor thing, she need not be embarased.

"My name is Elizella, You can call me Ella." I said to her, moving my eyes away from her's. I was uncomfortable, and you could tell it. The room filled with an ackword scilence, _Edward, please_. I begged in my head. I saw him nod.

"Bella, let's go get some stuff ready for our baseball game tonight, then I'll drop you back off at the house so I can come formally pick you up." Edward said herding Bella out of the room.

"Why is she here?" I heard her whisper to Edward as they walked through the door.

"She is our new sister." I heard Edward start to reply, but the rest was drowned out when Emmett bounced down the stairs holding a wardrobe 3 times his size.

"I got the biggest thing." he yelled as he continued taking it out to the barn. I laughed, and so did everyone else. But then again you couldn't help it. Good old Emmett.

Jasper could tell I was uncomfortable, he could feel it. He walked over to me and put his arm around me taking me upstairs, "Don't feel bad, El, Bella and Edward do that to people. They are happy and that's good and all, but it drives me crazy too. I mean come on, one day it was so bad that I wanted to kiss Edward."

I laughed quietly, "Jasper, my life has been horrible. I haven't been happy since forever. Since before I was changed. I want to be happy, I really truely do."

Jasper nodded, "I know, Ella, I can feel it. Just remenber, if you need anyone to talk too, I'm here." Jasper gave me a hug as we entered the junk filled attic. I looked around. "Well what do you want to do with it Ella?"

I looked around. It had alot of room. "If we mark of this much," I said motining to about a fourth of it, "for the bedroom and then this, "I said pointing to an eight of it, "For the bathroom. Then the rest of that fourth and the next fourth for the closet. Then the last fourth will be for for my library and study."

Jasper nodded, "That should be fairly simple to do. We can rework the room pretty easy for that, and the plumbing will be not big that as well as the electricy." Jasper smiled as he looked at the big pile of stuff, "We better get to work." And with that he grabbed a stack of boxes and headed down the stairs. I grabbed a nightstand and followed him. Out to the barn we went.

For an hour we worked on getting things out of the attic. Bella and Edward even pitched in. Bella only carried small and little things, well small for us, but even she tried to help and joked and played around with us. The feeling between Bella and I was quite formal. I wanted to tell her that it was no big deal, that it wasn't her I disliked she just made me feel lonely. I wish...No I would drop that thought right there. I would not think about him.

I saw Edward's eyebrow perk up. I know what he was thinking, who was him, _Leave it alone, Edward._ I thought, and I saw him nod. This was something I was not ready to talk about quiet yet.

The attic was soon cleared and we got to work putting in the new walls, It was fast work, for us anyway. We didn't have many problems between us. Jasper was trying to string up the electricy up to where I wanted light fixtures and Emmett was working on the plumbing while the rest of us construsted walls. "Tomorrow we will have to go shopping for light fixtures and bathroom stuff." Esme said and Alice quickly agreed. I am sure she was all for the accessory shopping that would not be happening yet.

"I have no problems with that." I agreed. Shopping that could be fun un ish. "I need to make a trip to my house. I want to get somethings, and my baby." I said refering to my car. In this house, baby, generally refered to a car or a girl. I mean us, children. Yea right.

"We can go as so as we finished the basic stuff that way we know that we have to buy when we get back." Esme suggested.

"Alright, mom." I agreeded. I was up for that. I mean it was things I could live without. I don't need everything. The work was getting along quiet well and I glanced over at Bella, she was stairing at me. I gave her a small smile. She smiled back, so I walked over to her, "Please do not think of me as rude, Bella. I did not mean to be such to you. But I see the past and I was caught up in yours at the moment."

"Oh, Ella, it's fine. Edward explained things to me. I am sorry I made you uncomfortable, but it's not everyday that I meet a new vampire." We both shared a laugh.

"Well thanks, Bella, that makes me feel better." She nodded and then before she could reply a loud crack of thunder sounded from outside the house.

Emmett let out a huge smile and put down the pipe he was working with, "Time for the game." he said happily and we all smiled looking at each other and putting down our work. Time for a game.

------------------------------

Well, I don't want to be rude, but how hard is it to review. It would most certinally make my day. Please be willing to take a few moments out of your day to review. Anyone who reviews I will give a sneak peak in to my newly devloping plot line and I will take any suggestions for the plot line that you want to suggest. I am still looking for a name for Ella's mate if you have any ideas. Thanks for reading this.

-The Young Authoress-


	5. Chapter 5: The Game

**From Last Time**

_"We can go as so as we finished the basic stuff that way we know that we have to buy when we get back." Esme suggested._

_"Alright, mom." I agreeded. I was up for that. I mean it was things I could live without. I don't need everything. The work was getting along quiet well and I glanced over at Bella, she was stairing at me. I gave her a small smile. She smiled back, so I walked over to her, "Please do not think of me as rude, Bella. I did not mean to be such to you. But I see the past and I was caught up in yours at the moment."_

_"Oh, Ella, it's fine. Edward explained things to me. I am sorry I made you uncomfortable, but it's not everyday that I meet a new vampire." We both shared a laugh._

_"Well thanks, Bella, that makes me feel better." She nodded and then before she could reply a loud crack of thunder sounded from outside the house._

_Emmett let out a huge smile and put down the pipe he was working with, "Time for the game." he said happily and we all smiled looking at each other and putting down our work. Time for a game._

------------------------------

**Chapter 5**

I looked around the large clearing that we were standing in. Impressive. The bases were clearly marked, well clearly if we are talking about microscopical scratching on trees, but hey good thing we have good vision. "Time to pick teams." Alice declared in a loud voice. Zoom. Everyone was at the pitcher's mound so fast that it made me dizzy, poor Bella imange what it must have done to her.

"I'm captian." Emmett said jumping up and down waving his hand up in the air. He looked just like a preschooler. I let out a small laugh, oh Emmett.

Every eye seemed to turn to Carlisle, he looked around at all the eager faces, "Fine, Emmett." Emmett squealed and clapped his hands, "And Alice." Alice held a look of smug satisfaction.

"I pick first." she declared.

"No fair." Emmett said stairing Alice in the eyes, "I want to pick first."

"I'll play you rock paper sissors for it."

Emmett sighed looking defeated, "Who wins?"

"I do." Alice declared looking at me. "I pick Ella."

Of course new girl is picked first. Why can't we do something a little more orignal. I mean sure she knows that I play baseball like someone who's played it since it was invented, but come on. Alice. The teams continued to pick till everyone was picked. The teams were as follows:

Alice's-Ella, Edward, Jasper

Emmett's-Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme

Bella was our ref., though I doubt she was going to do us much good. I had a feeling she was going to side with Edward though. Thoughtful Alice to put him on our team. Emmett's team was up to bat first. Crack. Emmett's bat made contact with the ball. I didn't even look up as the ball sailed into my hand. "Out." I declared and Emmett scowled at me, "Visions are wonderful aren't they?" I asked at him and he rolled his eyes.

We played for a while, proboloy an hour or so and then it happened. I had a vision. He was coming, and he was coming now. My body shifted north. I could hear them. They were coming. No, No, No. I couldn't deal with him right now. He left, He had no right to be coming back now. I was spaced out and I could tell when Carlisle's ball hit me on the head. "Ella." he called making sure I was alright. Jasper sensing something was wrong ran over to me.

"What is it, Ella?" He asked looking at Edward for an explination,

"Someone from her past is coming back."

"Who?" Rosalie asked, eyeing me. Wondering, proboaly, what could have made me freeze like that.

"Leave me alone." I screamed suddenly. I could see him standing at the edge of the forest, "Go Away!!!!! You left I don't want you now."

He looked at me a moment, then reconized me. "Ella?" His musical voice was horse.

His eyes met mine. That's when I fell. I could never resist him when he looked at me like that. THat's when the word sliped out onto my lips, "Carthony."

------------------------------

Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews I got. Virtual cupcakes are up for grabs this time as well as another plot secret. Sorry bout the short chapter, but I have been super busy this week. I desided on Carthony for my name. It is a mix of Carlisle and Anthony, just as Elizella is a mix of Elizabeth and Isabella. Thanks for all the suggestions though. I am welcome to a more of course. Hey review and say hi. Love ya.

-The Young Authoress-


	6. Chapter 6: Carthony

**From Last Time**

__

We played for a while, probably an hour or so and then it happened. I had a vision. He was coming, and he was coming now. My body shifted north. I could hear them. They were coming. No, No, No. I couldn't deal with him right now. He left, He had no right to be coming back now. I was spaced out and I could tell when Carlisle's ball hit me on the head. "Ella." he called making sure I was alright. Jasper sensing something was wrong ran over to me.

"What is it, Ella?" He asked looking at Edward for an explanation,

"Someone from her past is coming back."

"Who?" Rosalie asked, eyeing me. Wondering, probably, what could have made me freeze like that.

"Leave me alone." I screamed suddenly. I could see him standing at the edge of the forest, "Go Away!!!!! You left I don't want you now."

He looked at me a moment, then recognized me. "Ella?" His musical voice was horse.

His eyes met mine. That's when I fell. I could never resist him when he looked at me like that. That's when the word slipped out onto my lips, "Carthony."

------------------------------

**Chapter 6**

I watched as Emmett, Jasper, and Edward took a defence stand in front of me. I saw Carthony take in Jasper's scary face and take an involuentery step backward. "Ella, can we please talk?" Carthony looked at me, searching.

"Lord Carthony." I said, my mind automaticly going back to the time when we had known each other in King Henry's court, "I believe I made myself clear a moment ago, I do not now or ever wish to speak to you again and I would very much like it if you went on your way now."

Carthony's face went into shock, I guess no one had referred to him as Lord in quiet a while, "Lady Elizella," he replied, "I must beg you to reconsider. I have much to say, and I fell you will act differently if you knew what I had to stay."

I opened my mouth to make myself clear, but Alice interrupted, "Carthony, I am Alice, You can call me lady though I will not be offended. But I want to say Ella would be delighted to speak with you. Trust me."

"Alice, I don't want to..." I started to protest, but that little pixie inturuped me.

"Oh, yes you do. And you will. Come on guys." she said motioning to my new family, "Let's leave El and Carthony alone."

Carlisle, Bella, and Esme were the first to leave. Then Rose and Emmett, Edward took a look at Carthony reading something in his mind that set him at ease, walked out. But Jasper, Jasper stayed, still in his defensive crouch, "I am not leaving him alone with Ella." He said, his voice gruff, angry.

"Oh yes you will." said Alice, bouncing up to her husband and grabbing his arm, pulling him out of the clearing, "He won't kill her. I promise."

Carthony and I were silent for a few moments, "Elliea (L-E-A, Not like the letter a, like uh)" He was using his pet name for me again, "I promise I didn't leave you."

"You did Carthony, deny it or not, you left me. You left me at court alone with Queen Anne. She was getting ready to be beheaded and you left me to try to confront my best friend, your cousin, alone. I need support too. I needed confront. My fiance was there too, waiting to claim me as his own. You left, you promised to love me and fight for me, but you left. I don't want to hear anymore from you Carthony Boleyn." I was angry. I was sure he could tell. He had hurt me once, I couldn't stand for it to happen to me again.

"Elliea, I didn't leave on my own will, King Henry sent me away. He wanted to isolate Anne. He sent me away from her and from you. I never wanted to leave you. Believe me. When I went back to get you, I found out you were gone. You had disappered off the face of the earth and were feared to be dead. Now I go hunting and I find you here, in Forks Washington. Not only that you're a vampire Ella. How do you think this makes me feel." My mind was spinning. He didn't leave me, he still wanted me, he, he, he...

"What?" I asked, my mind spinning in confusion. I couldn't grasp what was going on here.

"Elliea, I love you, I have always loved you, and I always will love you. And just because we are now here, doesn't mean I love you any less than I did before."

I looked at him, lost in his eyes once again. "I love you too, Carthony." That's when we started to kiss.

But that little pixie, Alice, bursts into the clearing, "I told you so. I told you that you would be happy you talked to him." The rest of the gang followed her.

We pulled away, if I could still blush I would be so red right now, but as it was the venom pooled in my cheeks making them a strange color showing how embarrassed I was. "Umm, yea, thanks Alice." That's when I looked into his eyes. They were burgundy. He was hunting, "You were hunting Bella."

That's when Edward attacked.

------------------------------

Thank you so much for my wonderful reviews, as I said each time I have a review I will give you a plot secret from the next chapter. I hope I continue to please all of you. Hey I wanted to know if anyone had an idea for Carthony's power. That would be awesome if you did. Please put it in a review, oh yeah and please please review. I love all of you.

-The Young Authoress-


	7. Chapter 7: Tears

**From Last Time**

__

"Elliea, I love you, I have always loved you, and I always will love you. And just because we are now here, doesn't mean I love you any less than I did before."

I looked at him, lost in his eyes once again. "I love you too, Carthony." That's when we started to kiss.

But that little pixie, Alice, bursts into the clearing, "I told you so. I told you that you would be happy you talked to him." The rest of the gang followed her.

We pulled away, if I could still blush I would be so red right now, but as it was the venom pooled in my cheeks making them a strange color showing how embarrassed I was. "Umm, yea, thanks Alice." That's when I looked into his eyes. They were burgundy. He was hunting, "You were hunting Bella."

That's when Edward attacked.

------------------------------

**Chapter 6**

I sat on Alice's bed. Her delicate fingers were weaving expertly in and out of my hair, braiding it into some complicated design, "Things will be alright, Ella." I heard her say, but I wasn't there. My talent had once again transported me back to the clearing.

_"Edward, don't" Alice and I screamed at the same time. But Edward had already leaped. He landed on top of Carthony full force pushing my unsuspecting love to the ground. He let out a growl and his teeth were heading toward his throat._

_"Edward, stop!" I begged. "Please, stop" _

_Edward looked up at me, his eyes full of hate, "He was going to kill Bella, I will never show him mercy."_

_Then Bella's clear voice rang out, "At least leave him alone for your sister. She loves him, don't take her mate away."_

_"He is not my mate." I reinforced, but when I said it, Carthony looked hurt, terribly hurt. Opps I hadnt meant to hurt him._

_"I will not let someone go who planned to harm you." Edward hissed then moved his teeth quickly to Carthony's throat._

"Ella, stop." I heard Edward say from downstairs. 'Pardon me,' I thought, 'But i don't want to be reliving it either.' I swear I could hear his eyes move as he rolled them, but of course that was being absurd.

"Leave Ella, alone." Alice commanded, "You've done enought to her today." Edward muttered something I could not hear from here but I heard the screen door open and saw him take off running into the forset.

_A blood curling scream pirced the air. It took a moment to reliaze that it was mine. Edward's teeth sank into Carthony's neck. He screamed out in pain, I pounced. Edward found himself flying through the air and landing penned on the floor under me. "Leave him alone." I growled. My own teeth lying on the hollow of his neck._

_"Edward, Elizella, stop this childish behavior right now." Carlisle's authoritavie fatherly voice cut in. _

_"Truce" I muttered._

_"Truce." Edward agreed, and I let him go._

_I turned to Carthony lying on the ground, "Don't hunt Bella." I commanded, and he shurged._

_"What do you hunt then, if not the human." He asked looking into my strange eyes._

_"Animals." I replied, "It is much more humane."_

Alice's hands left my hair, "Done." she declared dragging me to a mirrior. My blond hair was braided around my head with a single cluster of hair wrapping yet around that.

"It looks good, Alice" I said and she beamed with satisfaction. "Alli, are you sure things will work out?"

"Positive." Just then from the attic came a horrible crashing sound. "What are thoose boys doing now?" Alice wondered to herself as she shook her head and left the room to check up on our remodaling crew.

I heard Emmett's deep chuckle and his excuse, "Aww Alice it was only a little wall." I didn't want to know. I walked to the window and looked out into the forest. Edward was hunting.

I could feel the venom in my eyes overflowing and pooring down my checks like tears. I buried my face in Alice's pillow. It didn't take her long to arrive either. I felt her sothing hand on my back and her elfan voice declared, "He'll come back."

_"Ella, I love you, but I can't do this." And then he was gone._

"Alice," I muttered, "How do people live with this pain?"

"I don't know, Ella, I don't know." she muttered. Then her eyes flashed to the doorway, someone else was in the room. I could feel them, I could smell them. I was Carthony.

"Lady Alice, may I?" His deep rich voice flowed like creamy chocolote. Alice must have nodded because her scent was soon gone. And Carthony's was much more over welming. I felt his hand in the small of my back. "I'm sorry, Ella." he whispered.

"How many times am I going to have to hear that from you, Carthony Renasper. I am getting tired of it. Why don't you just say form now on, Ella I hate you. I meant to hurt you. And laugh in my face?" I spat at hm in a voice muffled by the pillows, I didn't care at the moment. I was not putting up with him any longer. Then I lifted my head to see him. His eyes were buterstoch.

------------------------------

You all are so wonderful. I still am looking for a talent for Carthony if anyone wants to help. I have plenty of ideas none just seem to fit him. If that makes any sence at all. I want to remind everyone to review. This time we have virtual punch and another plot secert. I hope that you will make my day with a few lines and maybe a talent. If not thank you for reading. Hope you are enjoying it.

-The Young Authoress-


	8. Chapter 8: He Came Back

**From Last Time**

__

"Alice," I muttered, "How do people live with this pain?"

"I don't know, Ella, I don't know." she muttered. Then her eyes flashed to the doorway, someone else was in the room. I could feel them, I could smell them. I was Carthony.

"Lady Alice, may I?" His deep rich voice flowed like creamy chocolote. Alice must have nodded because her scent was soon gone. And Carthony's was much more over welming. I felt his hand in the small of my back. "I'm sorry, Ella." he whispered.

"How many times am I going to have to hear that from you, Carthony Renasper. I am getting tired of it. Why don't you just say form now on, Ella I hate you. I meant to hurt you. And laugh in my face?" I spat at hm in a voice muffled by the pillows, I didn't care at the moment. I was not putting up with him any longer. Then I lifted my head to see him. His eyes were buterstoch.

------------------------------

**Chapter 7**

I was shocked. His eyes they were burgundy earlier, "What happened?"

Carthony gave a shurg, "Nothing," but I could see the scene playing over in my head.

_Carthony's view of the past_

_I saw Edward and the scary one coming towards me. "Go away." I demanded._

_"I'm sorry." Edward said, I looked up._

_"What? What do you have to be sorry for. I was the one who was hunting you mate. You deserved to be angry." I didn't understand Edward. I would be furious if someone had tried to kill Ella._

_"It's my fault that you left Ella. I'm sorry." Edward said._

_"I couldn't handle the fact she thought I was a murder. I wasn't going to stay with her if she dispised me." I said, I felt my heart breaking as I said it. I wanted nothing more than to be with the Lady of my heart._

_"She misses you Carthony. She wants to be with you, you broke her heart." Edward said. He sounded so sure of himself._

_"You dont know that." I said quietly,_

_"I do. I read minds." He replied, then the other one, the scary one he had with him spoke up._

_"I feel emotions, Ella's are so upset I want to cry like if Alice died. Give animals a chance please. Make Ella happy for us." I was shocked. I wanted to be with Ella too._

_"Let's go hunting." I said softly. I saw them smile. "For Ella"_

I smiled up at him, "I love you, Carthony." His eyebrow raised, "I can see the past," I explained, "It was nice of Edward and Jasper to come and talk to you."

"Yea," he agreed, the rain outside was slowing, "I can control the elements of nature. Wind, Water, Earth, Fire, Weather, I can manipulate them all."

"Aro hasn't gotten you yet?" I asked.

He shook his head. "He had been after me for a while, but no he hadn't laid hands on me as of yet. Does that surprise you?"

I nodded, "I spent a little time there myself." I said dropping the subject immeditily. "Are you going to stay?"

He smiled showing off his Cullen Crest wristband, "What do you think, love?"

A huge smile spread over my face, "I think you are staying." I went in and gave him a kiss, "I am so happy, you can stay in my rooms when they finish it. I have the whole attic."

"Let me guess your closet is bigger than your room." Carthony said laughing.

"However did you guess." My smile filled my face _Thank you Edward_ I thought. "We better go downstairs." Just then I feel to the floor. I could hear Alice falling too. I am sure we were seeing the same thing. Aro was coming.

------------------------------

Well it's a little shorter than normal, but if I get reviews tonight I might update tomorrow. Snow day here. I am a bit busy I hope you like it. Oh plot screts are still up for grabs and virtual ice cream bar. I would also like help with the plot if you want to offer it.

-The Young Authoress-


	9. Chapter 9: Time in Volterra

Okay, so it has been like forever since i have updated. I don't know what to say but sorry. I got caught up in school and then I had alot to do this summer. So here is the long over due update.

------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 9**

Carthony rushed toward me. "Ella what is the matter?" he asked. I felt his arms wrap around me. But I was not there. I was there watching as Aro came and attacked our family.

"This can't happen." Alice and I whispered simultaneously. I knew that everyone was stairing at her.

"Ella what can't happen?" Carthony asked. I saw his face for the first time. It was filled with worry, concern. "Ella please tell me." Downstairs I could hear Jasper saying something similar to Alice.

"Aro." We said again. "He is coming for us." Carthony picked me up from where I lay immobile and carried me down to my, no our, family.

"Why is he coming?" I heard Edward ask. "Why? We haven't done anything wrong." I knew why he was coming. It was all my fault. I had to tell my family. They don't have to stand by me. They don't have to be killed. Not like my last family. Not like Nevic.

"It is my fault. He is after me." They turned and looked at me, each face displaying a different level of confussion. "I have spent time in Volterra with the Volturi. When I was young. I learned to much and then left. Aro has been after me ever sence. Swearing to have me and my talent back in his grasp. He wants to come and aquire. You have Edward, Alice, and Jasper. He would want them all. He will want Bella's potential talent. He will want me, and I dare say he wants Carthony. He will come with some trumped up charge. He will come to kill the useless and to aquire. We can't let this happen. We can't. I have seen it to many times to let it happen to someone I love." It was the longest speech I have given while I was here and everyone seemed a bit shocked. Only Carthony was able to keep his composure.

"Ella, Alice you need to brief us all on what is going to happen. Then we need to create a plan. To help stop and to help save us."

"That's just it." Alice said looking at Carthony. "We don't know what Aro is going to do. He knows of our talents and he is making discions spontaously. So Ella and I can't see."

Carthony shook his head, "Then we have to make a plan. We just have to think of what it is."

"I could leave. That would be best for everyone. Then they would come after me and not any of you." I said.

It took no time at all for everyone to protest that they wanted me to stay even if it meant a fight with the Volturri. Poor little Bella, she was so confused. She had no idea who this power of the vampire world was. "Umm, I hate to intrude at such a time, but who are the…" Her faced scrumched up as she tried to pronouse the unfamilir word, "Volturi."

Jasper, who unlike me, respected them started to answer right away. "They are like the kings of our world. There are three of them Marcus, Caius, and Aro. And the wives. Then they have there guard who are comprised of the elite of our kind. People with talents."

Alice cut in, "Talents that would make what I do look like a card trick compared to a great escape."

I shook my head, "Don't underestimate yourself Alice. You are more talented than that. Aro will want you."

Jasper ignored us, and continued with his praise, "They clean out the people who break the rules of our world and punish those who deserve it."

Bella looked worried. "There are rules? Why didn't anyone tell me? What are they?"

Edward pulled Bella closer to him and gently kissed her forehead, "Love, there is really only one rule. Surely you know what it is. It is fairly simple." She shook her head, so he smiled and said, "Keep the secret."

"Ohhh." Blood started to pool in her cheecks, "I knew that."

Carthony had been quite throughout the conversation with Bella. Though he held me close, and nussled his face in my hair, "Elliea, what happened when you were with the Volturri?"

I was quite, even my thoughts were still for just a moment. Did I dare to remenber that time? The time I had spent in the pit of hell. Edward looked toward me intently, "Ella, why do you say that? What happened when you were in Volterra."

Nine pairs of curious eyes staired at me. I had to tell them, but did I have the strength. Did I dare? I had no choice. I had too. "You see, Aro loves pretty talented things. They are like shinny jewels to him. And he craves them, wants them. He heard about me, when I was about ten years old. He heard about my talent. I had met Alec, and he told Aro of my potential and how I could help. But I turned down all offers to join them. So Aro desided to charge my clan with having an imortal child.

It wasn't true. The three older ones I lived with had been around during the time of them and seen the distruction they cause. They would never have one. When the Volturri arrived they did not try to reason they set to work. My talent was not as formed as it was now. Then I could only see the past and did not know they were coming for us. Our clan was me, a couple, Arena and Alm ond, then an older gentlemen. The oldest of our clan. He had found me and he was my "father." No he did not create me, but he trained me in all the ways of our world. They slaughtered them all. They offered me pardon, a place among them. I refused. I spit in Aro's face and told him to kill me insetead. I did not wish to be apart of such a group of murders."

I heard the sharp intake of breath at what I had done to Aro, "Surely he didn't take that well." Edward was nearly at the edge of his seat, enjoying the story. I was glad someone liked it. I knew Carthony didn't for I felt his grip tightening around me.

"No, he did not. But he didn't kill me or let me go. He took me against my wishes and held as a prisoner. They took me to Volterra. They trained me to use my power to see the future. It was hard, but Jane provides good m otivation. I wouldn't revel what I saw. So Aro would come into where I was held and touch my hand, so that they would know. I could keep no secrets. He did not respect my lifestyle in drinking animal blood. He would wait till I was so deprived I would pounce on anything and then put a human in the room with me." Venom ran down my cheeks, and my body heaved tearless sobs as I continued, "I couldn't help myself, I couldn't." I was sobbing tohard to speak now.

Jasper just sat there, in denial almost, "How could they do that to you? They are supposed to be our protectors, not tourture till they get what they want. They have abused there power."

Carthony's grip had tightened around me as he held me. Stroking my hair. But there was something ridgid about his posture. I heard Edward say quietly, "Carthony that isn't such a great idea."

"I don't care, I'm going to kill him." I heard him say. His voice overflowing with emotion.

It was a good thing I hadn't got to the next part of the story. The part when Aro…abused me. I tried not to say the word, but I couldn't help the images from flowing back. I heard Edward's jaw snap. Apperently Carthony wasn't the only one killing Aro now too.

"Ella…" He said. His voice curious warning.

"I told you he likes pretty little talented things." _Jane likes it_. I added in my thoughts.

"That's it. I'm going to kill him." Guess Aro is the new dead man walking.

-----------------------------------------

Okay it is a lame excuse for an update, but it is a filler. If you have any ideas of plot please tell me in a review. Oh and review. Thanks

The Young Authoress


	10. Chapter 10: An Elizabethan Proposel

Once again I apologize. The more you review the faster that I get out new chapters, but it is hard for me to write with my hectic school sechudale. If I get enough reviews by this weekend I will try to write a new chapter while at my debate tourament. Now to the good stuff.

------------------------------------------------

_Last Time:_

_Carthony's grip had tightened around me as he held me. Stroking my hair. But there was something ridgid about his posture. I heard Edward say quietly, "Carthony that isn't such a great idea."_

_"I don't care, I'm going to kill him." I heard him say. His voice overflowing with emotion._

_It was a good thing I hadn't got to the next part of the story. The part when Aro…abused me. I tried not to say the word, but I couldn't help the images from flowing back. I heard Edward's jaw snap. Apperently Carthony wasn't the only one killing Aro now too._

_"Ella…" He said. His voice curious warning._

_"I told you he likes pretty little talented things." Jane likes it. I added in my thoughts._

_"That's it. I'm going to kill him." Guess Aro is the new dead man walking._

**Chapter 10**

I glance toward the door and wondered what my chances were of bolting and facing Aro on my own. "Not good Ella." Edward said. I had forgot about him.

Alice had seen the plan formulating in my mind, "Ella that is a bad idea. It leads to you in their power again and Carthony dead." That plan was quickly dismissed. But I had to do something. I couldn't let them be slaughtered.

Carthony's arms were tightening. I looked up at his face. It was filled with so many different emotions. "Ella," he said in a quite rational tone, "Can we please talk?" His newly buttersouch eyes were looking at me as if he were pleading with me not to set him aside.

I glanced around to all of my family. One by One looking into each of their eyes. "May we have a moment?" I asked Carlisle.

He nodded and turned to Esme, who replied in her sweet motherly tone, "We will go upstairs and work on your guys room." As quick as lightening they were gone. Bella carried up in Edward's arms.

My eyes found their way to Carthony's face again. "What did Aro do to you, Elliana?" I knew he wanted to know. I knew he deserved to know, but I could not speak of it.

I shook my head. My eyes looking deep into his. "Carthony, I can't talk about it." I said.

He seemed to understand. He picked me up and held me in his lap. His fingers moved through my hair, taking it out of Alice's careful braiding. We were scilent for a long time. The only noice in the room coming from upstairs, where they quite pounding of hammers could be heard. "Elliana, please, please do not do anything that would take you away from me. You know how much I love you. I can't loose you again. You drive a man wild, Elizella Anne Howard, I mean Cullen. You are one of them now."

I traced his lips softly with my finger before kissing him gently, "We both are, Carthony. They are our family now."

Even here, in the twenty-first century, we could not be free of our background. Our life at court, had perhaps altered us forever, "Lady Elizella," Carthony said without thinking. In difficult times I often resorted to speaking my native tounge. It is no wonder he did too. "You know how much your person means to myself. Yea indeed I value it more highly than my own. For you are the sun, which my world revolves around. When it was told to me that you were dead. I could not bare the greif myself. I tried to kill myself. I was reckless, but and because of my misdoings had myself sentenced to life on this earth forever. I wanted to go mad, my fair lady. For I did not have you. But now, I have found you. My heart and soul are reunited. I am at last one. You are my everything, my goddess. I beg thy permission to speak with thy father for thy hand in most holy matormony."

I was stunned, sclient. It had been so long since I had heard Elizabethan flow from anyone's lips that were not in a Shakespearing play. It in fact took me a moment to comprehend what he was saying to my. He wanted to marry. Marry me. He wanted me to be his one and only true wife. I was couldn't bring myself to form any words for a good five minutes. The house was completely scilent as everyone upstairs held their breaths to see what I would say. Well except for Bella's quiet breathing. Finally my mind was able to find the words to say. I opened my mouth to respond.

-----------------------------------------

So, it's short, but I hope I have you on the edge of your seats now. Review and the faster Ella's reply will come. Ten by Friday, and I promise I will try my best to have it here Saturday.

The Young Authoress


	11. Chapter 11: A Plane to Itlay

Well, it took longer than I meant, and for that I am truly sorry. Please remember the faster you review the faster I will write. And now enjoy the story.

------------------------------------------------

_Last Time:_

_Even here, in the twenty-first century, we could not be free of our background. Our life at court, had perhaps altered us forever, "Lady Elizella," Carthony said without thinking. In difficult times I often resorted to speaking my native tongue. It is no wonder he did too. "You know how much your person means to myself. Yea indeed I value it more highly than my own. For you are the sun, which my world revolves around. When it was told to me that you were dead. I could not bare the greif myself. I tried to kill myself. I was reckless, but and because of my misdoings had myself sentenced to life on this earth forever. I wanted to go mad, my fair lady. For I did not have you. But now, I have found you. My heart and soul are reunited. I am at last one. You are my everything, my goddess. I beg thy permission to speak with thy father for thy hand in most holy matrimony."_

_I was stunned, silent. It had been so long since I had heard Elizabethan flow from anyone's lips that was not in a Shakespearian play. It in fact took me a moment to comprehend what he was saying to me. He wanted to marry. Marry me. He wanted me to be his one and only true wife. I was couldn't bring myself to form any words for a good five minutes. The house was completely silent as everyone upstairs held their breaths to see what I would say. Well except for Bella's quiet breathing. Finally my mind was able to find the words to say. I opened my mouth to respond._

**Chapter 11**

"My most beloved Lord Carthony, I have to admit that I am much surprised by your proposal of marriage. I was not expecting you to bring such a thing up, so soon after our reunion. In fact I have just gotten used to the fact that you still love me. But, milord, I must say you have my permission and my good will to speak to my father about marriage. For I would like nothing more than to be your wife and call you my own beloved lord forever." My hand was extended slightly and Carthony picked it up and kissed it gently. I smiled down at him.

"I will go speak to Carlisle now." I nod and he runs up the stairs. I am shocked. I don't know what to do. I followed my heart, but I put Carthony in even more danger. I need to hunt. _I'll be right back, Edward._

"Okay." I hear Edward say quietly, "Just please be careful."

I nod and run out the door into the woods. As soon as I am far enough away I stop. I sit down on the grass underneath a large oak tree. Sitting here I am reminded of Elizabeth, my own beloved friend Anne Boleyn's daughter, was told she was to be queen. She was sitting under a large oak. "This is the Lord's doing." she had said, "And it is marvelous in our eyes." I have to do something. I cannot let Aro attack. Carthony had proposed and I had accepted, but I had to do something. I guess there was only one answer. I was going to Volterra. I was going to go seek out my worst enemy. I was going to find the Volturi.

I would have to act fast. Alice would be seeing my decision now. They would all be after me soon. I ran to where I had hidden my car. My red porche. My baby. I jumped in and called the airport as I was driving. "Hello, my name is Elizella Howard. I need a flight to Italy as soon as possible."

The lady on the phone smiled, "We have one that leaves in an hour if you can be here by then."

"Of course. Please book me a seat in first class." I rattled off the numbers on my credit card. And the lady smiled and thanked me. I hung up the phone. It was vital that this plane took off before the Cullens reached the airport. Or I was one doomed cookie.

My cell phone was ringing in my hand. I had a good idea as to who the caller was. I couldn't answer it. I wouldn't answer it. I just let it go to voicemail. I would check it later, when I was on the plane.

I reached the airport with only a few minutes to spare. I rushed to the counter to check in. I had to make this flight. I was through customs in record time. My crazy driving had got me here in time. I sat on the plane, and watched as the flight attendants shut the door. There was no way that Alice and Carthony could get to me now.

Before the plane took off, I was able to hear noise on the other side of the door. It sounded very familiar. It was Alice begging to be let on. The flight attendant told her she would have to wait till the next flight which would leave in a few hours. I heard her cry and then an agonizing sound. It was Carthony. I had hurt him worse than anything in the world and I felt so bad about it. But I must reach Volterra before the Cullens could do anything. I had to make a deal with the devil. I had to talk to Aro.

My time in Volterra was something I tried not to remember, but as I sat on the plane I let my gift bring things to my memory.

_They had locked me in a room. I was bound. I tried to break them, but I could not. I don't know what they were using, but it was like nothing I had ever encountered before. Just then the door opens and a short person walked into the room. "Elizella," she said in a small quiet voice. "My master, Aro, would like to extend the opportunity for you to join our numbers."_

_I glare at her with more hatred than I have ever shown to anyone one. "I would rather suffer a thousand deaths than be considered one of you."_

_Jane smiled, her evil vindictful smile. "That can be arranged." I didn't know it was coming till it hit me. It was if the fire was coming over my head. I could feel it. Each part of me burned. It was like I was being transformed again. _

_Jane waited for me to scream out in agony, but I just remained quiet, silent. "Are you ready to join us yet?" she asked reliving me of the pain for a moment._

_I caught her eyes for just a second, "Bring it on." I said. And the pain started again._

The flight attendant pulled me from my flashback, "Would you like something to drink?" she asked, "Or perhaps some food?"

I shook my head, "No thank you." I replied. "I am fine."

"Well if you need anything let me know." I assured her that I would and she left. Then I let my talent take over yet again.

_Aro walked into the room where I was being held. He looks to his guards and nods. They turn and leave, locking the door behind them. He kneels down, and strokes my check. "Pretty, Elizella, say you will join our guard. You will be well treated. You have a great talent, and we will value you greatly for it._

_"Don't touch me Aro. I will never join your guard." I said in a harsh voice. I wished to injure him, but I could not. _

_"Elliena," he whisper Carthony's nickname for me quietly in my ear. He must have pulled it from my mind, "Elliena, you will be my own beloved. I will love you, and your talent."_

_"Don't ever call me that. I will never call you master. And I will never be your beloved. You are married. You …" I am struggling to pull away from him, but he pulls me closer._

_"Shh, Elle, don't fight. You will enjoy it." Then he presses his old mouth against mine. I screamed, yelled and begged him to stop. But it did no good. It was the first time Aro raped me._

A message came over the intercom, "We will be arriving in Venice in only about thirty minutes." I sighed. I was almost here. Then my gift brought to my attention an event that was fairly new and barely past.

The Cullens had just purchased airline tickets for Venice. Not all of them were coming. Some were staying home to protect Bella and such. Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Alice, and Carthony were coming after me. There plane leaves in 30 minutes. I will make it to Volterra before them. Good. That was all that I needed. I just needed the time.

With the thoughts of Carthony reentering my head I picked up my cell phone. Three missed calls. One from Alice, One form Edward, and One from Carthony. I pushed one on my phone, and went to listen to them.

First Alice's voice filled my ears, "Elizella Anne Cullen when you get your butt off that plane I want to see you getting it back on another one headed back home. Do you understand? We will take care of you. Nothing will happen. Understand? Do you know what you are doing to Carthony? Come home now!" Tears of venom welled in my eyes, but I would not, could not cry.

Next came Edward's voice, "Ella, why are you doing this? You know we all love you. We will protect you, I promise. There isn't anything Aro can do to us. He and Carlisle are great friends. Don't worry so much. Come back, please. You are just going to hurt everyone, including yourself."

Last came the voice that I had been dreading, "Elliena," Carthony's voice was horse, "Please come home. Please come back to me. I love you, and we can defeat them together, I am sure of it. You can not join the Volturi. Please, please come back. I love you." With the gentle click that shows the end of his call I cannot help myself. I cry tears of venom quietly.

Just then a voice appears on the intercom, "Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen, we are now landing in Vience."

-----------------------------------------

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I would love to hear all your critiques, complements, and suggestions in a review. Thanks.

The Young Authoress


End file.
